thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Sovereign Yuktobanian Socialist Republics of Yuktobania (Ace Combat universe)
Yuktobania, more commonly known as the''' Union of Sovereign Yuktobanian Socialist Republics of Yuktobania''' (U.S.Y.S.R.) is a sovereign socialist state located on the western side of the continent of Verusa on the world of Strangereal. Yuktobania is one of the world's three leading recognized superpowers (with the other two superpowers being the Osean Federation and the Principality of Belka). It was founded as Strangereal's first constitutional socialist state in 1918, with its capital in Cinigrad. Yuktobania is the world's foremost recognized superpower, with the largest nominal defense budget and the foremost industrial and military superpower on Strangereal. The Yuktobanian Armed Forces are the largest on Strangereal, only rival to the Osean Armed Forces. Yuktobania is a single-party state, ruled by the Communist Party with Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor as the Prime Minister of the Union of Sovereign Yuktobanian Socialist Republics of Yuktobania. History (1600s-Present) Founding (1600-1650s) A small, northern, landlocked country known as Yuke had began a serious juggernaut of bloody conquests against the digusting fiefdoms that surrounded it. It succeeded, and the peoples of all the countries that were united, was then called the Yuktobanian Empire, and the borders between all the states had faded indefinetely into one powerhouse. Imperial Era (1650s-1910s) As soon as Yuktobania formed, it began to modernize under a monarchy like Russia. However, a number of people were still poor and dissatisfied with the government. Commoners were starving, and the infrastructure was frighteningly weak. Red Communist State (1910s-1996) In the late 1910's the imperial monarchy was eventually massacred and overthrown by Communist Revolutionaries. This revolution helped many people, but it actually made many more people poor - but an equal level in social class. It did bring some major improvements to the culture and architecture of Yuktobania. Public works projects (magnificent and expensive monuments to the Revolution) were started at the capitol city of Cinigrad, Okchabursk was built and founded, & propaganda and security, e.g. socialist-biased books, giant posters, Party billboards, radio stations, the 'State Surveillance Agency', and the GULAGs, kept the Yuktobanian people under the constant authority blanket and pounded to brainwash them into this system of political thinking. Once these tasks were called accomplished, the Socialist Republic of Yuktobania's Politburo turned to international and regional affairs, so they could find some loops to spread their influence. In the 1970s, the government of the Republic of Kaluga had grown extremely unstable, due to corruption of the military leadership. The new government in Kaluga had fallen and radicals had taken over the country. Also, in the neighboring Republic of Romny, a coup was underway. Radicals there had made a deal with the people of Kaluga to help them overthrow the Kalugan Government. Yuktobania, bordering each country north, could not stand by and watch and thus intervened in 1986. Eventually Yuke became known as the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. At some point it began a Cold War with Osean Federation, who in turn had a short Cold War with Belka. Blood Wars (1986-1994) The Republics of Kaluga and Romny had seen Yuktobania’s stand against them and mobilized their military forces. Yuktobania then sent a portion of the ground forces, along with a large part of their air force to attack them. The southern Borders then broke out into conflict; this is later known as the “Tyumen Dispute”. In one of the fiercest battles of the dispute, called the “ Battle of Dimitr ”, the Yuktobanian 9th Air Division 112th Tactical Fighter Squadron managed to destroy all of the Kalugan and Romny Northern Branch Squadrons by themselves, while suffering a staggering loss of 80% of their aircraft. Because of these efforts, the Republic of Kaluga was not overthrown. An operation was carried out in 1987 against the remaining rebels holding the Coup de'tat Forces. In Romny, the Heum Administration was using force to take over the country and lead the Coup d'état Forces. Yuktobania sent it’s forces from neighboring Kaluga into Romny and fighting broke out once again. Unlike previous conflicts, the fighting was described as genocidal and there were reports of suicidal attacks against the Yuktobanian Forces in the area. Once again the Yuktobanian 9th Air Division 112th Tactical Fighter Squadron was deployed and once again played a large role in those battles. However, at the end of the conflict many soldiers and pilots began to suffer from mental anguish and shock. Many of the soldiers that had left the Military after this; many of the pilots from the 112th TFS also left. But one of the few pilots that remained in the service was a mercenary named Dominic Zubov. Years later in early 1993, Belka on the Osean Continent began to take hostile actions against its close neighbours. Osea and a few of their Allied Nations began to call upon other nations to help stop this Belkan Threat. Yuktobania stepped forward by sending several military units and supported the Osea and it's allies logistically. The government in Yuktobania has been a nationalistic, industrial communist state since 1995 when the Belkan war started. After the war, the troops returned to Yuktobania demanding reforms. Since then, the reforms have been passed and the nation began to prosper by getting the most out of it's people. The Belkan War (1995) During the Belkan War the Allied forces consisting of Osean Federation, Kingdom of Sapin, and Republic of Ustio, were being pushed back by Belkan forces. Yuktobania, though across the Ocean, offered the Allies logistic support. Yuktobania then supplied them with equipment, aircraft, tactical programs, ammunition, fuel and many other military supplies. Thanks to the Yuktobanian logistic support, the Allied Forces were able to recover from the inital Belkan Blitzkrieg attacks, and commence a counter-attack and soon to victory. Some Yuktobanian mercenaries and other volunteers were deployed overseas to serve in the foreign militaries (all without Belka's knowledge). After the Belkan War Yuktobania became a close ally with Osea, the largest country on the Osean Continent. Years after the war Yuktobania continued to supply the Allied Nations on the Osean Continent as they rebuilt what they had lost. In addition to the support of Yuktobania the support of two mercenaries from Ustio helped win the war. These two mercenaries were the aces Larry Foulke and the pilot known as "Cipher" or "The Demon Lord". The two pilots thwarted the Belkan plan to destroy its neighbor countries with nuclear weapons and accomplished many other great feats. Period of Peace/Detente (1996-2009) Yuktobania had maintained its relationship with Osea and the other Allied nations, but soon it only had strong ties with Osea. As each country continued to support one another over the years, things seemed well. When communications started to break down, the two countries became the two largest superpowers on the planet and for a period of time after the Belkan War, the two had entered a sort of cold war. During these years, Yuktobania worked with Osean Federation on the Mass Driver. It was to be a "Bridge into Space." What came out of this project is the Arkbird. During this each side began to produce new weapons technologies; Yuktobania had secretly completed two YNS Scinfaxi class submersible aircraft carriers. This new class of submarine could act as an aircraft carrier, missile launch platform, and front line command center. They also could deploy a new Yuktobanian variant of the burst missile adding to their already devastating fire power. Osean officials did not know about these submarines until 2010. The two ships became the flagships of the Yuktobanian Navy. In mid-2010 ties between Osea and Yuktobania had ceased completely; nobody really knew what was going on until it was too late. In Yuktobania, a large percentage of the military leaders began to call for action against Osea. Reports from an unknown source had stated that Osea hid many things from Yuktobania during and after the Belkan War. When conflict came, Prime Minister Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor of Yuktobania was the only person against the oncoming war. However, in late 2010 Prime Minister Nikanor disappeared from the capital city Cinigrad and the military officials took command of the country, and did so without any media outlets or snooping citizens noticing the action. The Yuktobanian Air Force began to make preparations for recon missions over Osea and many recon ships of the Yuktobanian Navy were deployed to gather information off the Osean west coast in late 2009. War was inevitable, and Yuktobania was preparing a preemptive strike. The Circum-Pacific War (2010) Yuktobania declared war on Osea and promptly attacked all Osean Naval Facilities on their Western Coastline. In the opening days of the war the Osean Maritime Defense Force and Osean Air Defense Force suffered severe losses. Of the many aircraft carriers in the Osean Navy only three managed to escape the initial Yuktobanian attacks. Yuktobanian forces then focused on Sand Island, which held the closest Osean Naval and Air Facilities in Yuktobania’s reach. A large air strike was launched, but failed. As Osea attempted to regroup and commence a counter-attack with their remaining Carriers, the Osean Ships were unexpectedly attacked from behind by Yuktobanian YNS Scinfaxi class submarine aircraft carrier. Of the three remaining carriers, only one had survived the attack. Yuktobania had a clear advantage at this point and it was decided that the Arkbird, which was not meant to be used in wars, had to be deployed by the Osean Military to turn back the Yuktobanian offensive. Yuktobania continued the offensive strikes using their YNS Scinfaxi class submersible aircraft carriers, along side a large Yuktobanian Fleet and Amphibious Assault Force. This massive force once again attacked Sand Island. After a large battle and with the support of the Arkbird, the Yuktobanian Fleet, along with the Yuktobanian submarine aircraft carrier YNS Scinfaxi, was destroyed. Though the YNS Hrimfaxi had escaped being unnoticed, the Yuktobanian offensive immediately ceased. Though the Arkbird was unexpectedly knocked out of action by unknown agents, Osea finally regained it’s composure and launched an amphibious assault of it’s own on the Bastok Peninsula. The operation was a success and Osean operations on the Yuktobanian Continent had begun. Yuktobania first began to withdraw as many of it’s troops from that area in order to strengthen their defenses. However, as many of their transports were withdrawing they came under attack by the Osean air forces. During one of these interceptions a Yuktobanian engineering college was attacked by four Osean aircraft of origin, resulting in the loss of civilian life. The people of Yuktobania became outraged by this and saw the Osean Military as a bunch of merciless killers. As the war dragged on the two nations began to build hate between one another, only fueling the war’s progression. The rage between the two nations reached a level which caused the Yuktobanian Military to attack an Osean college town and international airport for the sole purpose of killing civilians. This act caused the Oseans to push even harder to defeat Yuktobania as quickly as possible. Though Yuktobania fought it’s hardest against Osea, thanks to decisive victories made possible by the Osean 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron War Dog, known in Yuktobania as the “Demons of Razgriz,” they could not hold back the Oseans. Yuktobania began to lose much of their ground. The Oseans attempted to launch an operation which would take them straight into the Capital City of Cinigrad. Fortunately, for them Yukes, the Hrimfaxi was still operational and fired upon the forces from miles away in the Razgriz Straights, which are within Anean waters. Though the Yuktobanian submarine aircraft carrier YNS Hrimfaxi was destroyed, the Osean advance was halted and the war seemed like it would drag on for another year at the rate it was going. However, after the failed air raid on November City (during the Vice President's speech at a football stadium) and the bloody assault on Cruik Fortress, an unexpected turn of events which resulted in the shooting down of the Wardog Squadron seemed to change things for Yuktobania and the Osean Forces were ground to a halt. The war reached a stalemate for many weeks. Suddenly, the missing Yuktobanian Prime Minister Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor and Osean President Vincent Harling had unexpectedly appeared in Oured, Osea, and held an urgent press conference. They revealed that a group of Belkan operatives, believed to be the “ Grey Men ” from the Belkan War were responsible for the war between the two countries. Their headquarters was confirmed to be Grunder Industries located on the border of North Osea/South Belka and North Belka. The “Grey Men” scrambled and gathered warmongers telling them that they would hand over their V1 missile project, though they were hiding the more powerful V2, in exchange for protection. The battle at Grunder Industries resulted in two combined Yuktobanian and Osean Forces. The Force was backed by the Osean-Yuktobanian leaders and led by the “Ghosts of Razgriz” and another Yuktobanian-Osean Force fighting for Grunder Industries. As the battle warred on in Sudentor, in space a Strategic-Orbital Linear Gun (SOLG) satellite which was under construction since 1995, was recently completed by Belkan Operatives and began to fire down upon the forces attacking Grunder Industries. The Forces on the ground began to sustain heavy losses but managed to open the maintenance ports in Grunder Industries’ Mountain Base and allowed the “Ghosts of Razgriz” into the base. “The Ghosts of Razgriz” managed to destroy the control areas for the SOLG and the V2, which completely knocked out Grunder. Though the battle was won the SOLG was pre-programmed to destroy Oured, Osea if control was ever lost. As the SOLG descended the “Demons of Razgriz”, backed by Oka Nieba (Sky Eye), a Yuktobanian AWACS, intercepted the SOLG. After an engagement with two Belkan Units the SOLG was destroyed. Post-Circum Pacific War (2011-Onward) After the war’s ending the relations between Yuktobania and Osea were restored and the two nations became strong allies, as they were in 1995. This relationship has continued on in the future. Many reforms took place, and democracy had found its way into the hearts and minds of the Yuktobanian people; the government gradually wilted away its socialist ways during the years that followed. Its national economy of partly state-owned corporations was large enough to humble the pool of conglomerates that usurped territorial control of nations during the Era of Corporate Reform and also state security there intelligence agency was keeping them under constant watch. In the early 2030s and onwards beyond the years of the 2050s Yuktobania grew stronger than ever because they were one of the two nations behind which allowed General Resource it's power, with the others being the allied nations. They also had a lot of influence on them. as a result they grew stronger than ever. they also had aerospace fighters, warships and mecha of wide variety of types. They were all equipped with energy shields and plasma weapons and which include meson plasma particles and replace conventual guns with rail guns because of General Resource and also the reformed allied alliance with was reformed after the Circum-Pacific War also got this stuff to beacuse of General Resource and they also started space development and by 2045 have completed 1 island one colony as staging point for bigger space development. Climate Judging by the locations one can see in the game, it has a very bizarre climate. In the center of the country (at a latitude where there is a rather continental temperate climate) Yuktobania has a huge desert called the Jilachi Desert. The very north of the country has an Arctic climate, while on the south there are tropical regions covered by jungle. Otherwise, Yuktobania is covered by a mountainous terrain. Notable Places *'Bastok Peninsula' - Landing point of a massive Osean offensive into Yuktobania. *'Cinigrad' - The Yuktobanian capital city. Urban fighting broke out here in the Circum-Pacific War, but it wasn't captured by Osea. *'Cruik Fortress' - nicknamed "the Colosseum" for its round shape, it is the last stronghold guarding Cinigrad. *'Dresdene' - mountainous area full of villages and tourist attractions, an engineering university is also present there. During the Circum-Pacific War, the university is attacked by the 8492nd Squadron, which sparked retaliation attacks in Osea. *'Jilachi Desert' - a desert surrounded by mountain ranges, farmland and oilfields are abundant. *'Okchabursk' - a major city. It was targeted for a nuclear strike from the Arkbird, piloted by Belkans. *'Glubina' - A hilly tundra in Central east Yuktobania. During the war, Yuktobania commissioned an internment camp in one of the valleys of Glubina, but was raided by a Marine force added by the air support of Wardog Squadron. However, Kei Nagase was forced to bail out over Glubina, and a rescue team had to come in the next day, defended by the Wardogs once again. *'Payavlenie Ravine' - a series of ravines in Northern Yuktobania, mining activities are present. A resistance group stole a nuclear warhead from the military and dismantled it here. Political Structure The Yuktobanian head of government is the prime minister. Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor serves as the current incubent of Prime Minister of Yuktobania before and after the Yukto-Osean Conflict (Circum-Pacific War), but he was kidnapped by Belkan factions shortly before the war. Like in the Soviet Union, the Yuktobanian military has a tremendous power upon the country (espeically inside the Politburo). Military The Yuktobanian Armed Forces, formed in 1918 are one of the most powerful armed forces and the largest armed forces in the world. It fought the Belkan War in 1995, and the Circum Pacific War in 2010. Yuktobanian Ground Force Main article: Yuktobanian Ground Force Yuktobanian Ground Strategic Missile Troops Main article: Yuktobanian Ground Strategic Missile Troops Yuktobanian Navy Main article: Yuktobanian Navy Yuktobanian Naval Aviation Main article: Yuktobanian Naval Aviation Yuktobanian Air Force Main article: Yuktobanian Air Force Yuktobanian Strategic Missile Troops Main article: Yuktobanian Strategic Missile Troops Yuktobanian Aerial Fleet Main article: Yuktobanian Aerial Fleet Yuktobanian Space Fleet Main article: Yuktobanian Space Fleet Yuktobanian Air Defense Forces Main article: Yuktobanian Air Defense Forces Economy Main article: Economy of the Union of Sovereign Yuktobanian Socialist Republics of Yuktobania in Cinigrad. Cinigrad, the capital of Yuktobania, has emerged as the financial capital of Yuktobania.]]The Yuktobanian economy is the world's second largest national economy by nominal GDP, and the largest national economy in the world by purchasing power parity (PPP). Yuktobania has an abundance of energy resources and precious metals, and is the world's largest produer of oil and natural gas. Yuktobania has undergone significant changes since the end of the Circum Pacific War in the 2010s, replacing its undeveloped industrial economy with an socialist-oriented market economy. It is now the fastest-growing major economy in the world, increasing its GDP in 2020 to $10 trillion, only surpassed by the Osean Federation. Cinigrad, the capital, is now Yuktobania's financial capital. Category:Strangereal Nations Category:Communist states